Kodak Moments
by iizninja
Summary: It goes like this. Letters, then words, then sentences, then paragraphs. Then those paragraphs are somehow supposed to make a story. But how weird would it be if everything started with a word, and ended with a sentence? Series of one-sentence long Puckabrina fics that range all across the board.
1. The first set

_Note: To help me with my writers block, a friend told me to try this. These are one sentence stories, kinda sorta, and they're all completely independent. They all happen in different "universes" so please don't try to connect the dots._

_All of these are TECHNICALLY one sentence long, but grammar Nazis be warned. This thing contains tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse to the point where you might want to claw your eyes out. Please don't leave a review informing me that I've probably just made all of my previous English teachers cry. I'm hyper aware this isn't right and that I'll never get anywhere in life torturing the use of 'and' as I'm about to do, but it was FUN to write and I hope you enjoy reading it. :)_

_Some of these are sad, some of these are weird, and some of these -in my opinion -are just plain funny. There all Sabrina&Puck, but if there are any other pairings you'd like to see someday, let me know._

_Disclaimer: Yeah… no one would pay me to write this and no one would pay to read it. Nice thought, though. :)_

* * *

**Intro**

She's dragging her feet, trying to make the scrape of her Converse louder than the glare Puck's shooting at the back of her head, and even though an introduction is in order she can't fix her mouth to say, "Peter Pan just saved my life, so I hope you don't mind if he lives with us for a while."

**Love**

She knows that Puck isn't good with words or feelings or people; so while most girls would be demanding that their boyfriend say a shallow "I love you," to make their heart flutter, Sabrina's just as content with the way Puck clutches her close and runs his trembling fingers through her hair -cursing her for not being careful, telling her that she should've _seen_ the gun before Hansel pulled it out, murmuring that she scared him half to death –because she knows that he cares more than words can describe.

**Light**

He's loosing consciousness -stupid witches and their stupid sleeping curses that look like food -and the last thing he sees before he's out cold is Sabrina's light blue eyes silently laughing at him as if she might just leave him in a state of almost-deadness until he learns to not eat everything in sight.

**Dark**

"You're not really afraid of the dark, are you?" Sabrina asks, smiling coyly at her husband, and Puck snorts at her in derision and makes a big show of cutting off the nightlight he tried to smuggle into their bedroom (but when he jumps into the bed so quickly her head spins, she makes a mental note to leave the hall light from now on).

**Seeking Solace**

When Puck comes knocking at her door in the middle of a stormy night with the excuse of "I wanted pancakes, but I'm too lazy to cook," she simply lets him in and heads to the kitchen, not minding when he slips his arms around her waist and sighs into her hair, because when she glances at the calendar she sees that it's the anniversary of his father's funeral.

**Break Away**

Puck's dreading the day Sabrina wakes up and finally sees how beautiful she is, because she'll see how he dulls in comparison; but until then he'll dismember any guy who so much as _looks_ at Sabrina and gets lost in her eyes.

**Heaven**

After chasing down a thief through crowded streets and giving herself a concussion when running into a magic wall, accidentally dropping a sausage that Elvis caught at hyper speed and being stuck with dog duty for the rest of the week, fighting with Daphne, and being stuck with _black_ and _burnt_ coffee to drink all day, when she crawls into bed and Puck rolls over and wraps an arm around her without waking Sabrina realizes that, somehow, she's still unbelievably happy.

**Innocence**

"Grimm, if you think you can flash those innocent puppy dog eyes at me and get me to explain the birds and the bees to Daphne, you've got another thing coming."

**Drive**

Puck offers to drive once –she lets him drive _once_ –and after that they both agree that he should stick to flying, because the towns a mess, the gears are stripped, and Jake's face when he sees his car ruined is more terrifying than a scarlet handprint.

**Breathe Again**

He doesn't realize just how much he loves her until he almost loses her, doesn't realize how hard he's fallen until he's headed through the earth's core, and doesn't realize he's been holding his breath as he drags her limp form out of the river until she starts coughing up water –and it isn't until he knows she's safe that he finally lets himself _breathe_.

**Memory**

She lets her fingers tap out the sound of her irritation as she glares at the clock, because his memory can't be _that_ bad and he's acknowledged himself that today is their anniversary so there's no reason for him not to _be_ here, but when the door finally opens and it's Jake instead of Puck she realizes that he's not here yet because he _can't_ be… and that he never _will_ be.

**Insanity**

When he still believes that puberty is a virus and that cooties are deadly, he convinces himself that the reason he can't get a certain blonde, fairytale detective out of his mind is because he's finally gone as insane as the rest of his family.

**Misfortune**

"Puck, quit writing out your plans for pranking me on little slips and putting them in fortune cookies –it was funny before but now it makes me want to punch you in the face."

**Smile**

In an effort to cheer Sabrina up, to make her smile, he tries to find where she's ticklish –but now his nose is broken and his ribs are bruised, and since when can one person's skin be so darn sensitive?

**Silence**

"Puck, if I hadn't become an Everafter, would you have died with me?" but the question comes too late: Puck's been dead for five years and Sabrina's speaking into silence.

**Questioning**

When Daphne's been questioning a suspect for half an hour under the pretense that "A gentle approach will crack him," and when Sabrina storms in not five seconds later, slams her hands down on the desk, threatens the man with castration, and says "I'm going to count down from three and you'd _better _be talking before I get to one," Puck can't help but beam with pride because that's _his _demented and terrifying girlfriend that just made a grown man pee his pants.

**Blood**

Puck can taste the blood on her lips as he kisses her, and the thought briefly flashes through his mind that there's a high possibility it isn't Sabrina's blood at all and he's going to turn into a gorgon for ingesting it, but then he realizes that he doesn't care –because they're both still alive and they stopped the mass of undead monsters and the wizard who summoned them, and he's been wanting to kiss her for a really really _really_ long time.

**Rainbow**

When Sabrina tricks him into staying home with the kids while she gets some _me time_, and she gets home to find her daughters covered with every color of glitter in the rainbow –along with her kitchen, living room, and almost every inch of carpet they own –she decides that next time she'll just pay for a babysitter.

**Gray**

Whenever Sabrina's blue eyes turn stormy gray it means that she's murderously angry –like the time he'd turned her legs into a mermaid's tail and she'd had to flop after him like a screeching fish out of water –but even that's better than the gray pallor her whole body is now, because now he'll never see her eyes –blue or gray –ever again.

**Fortitude**

Puck's always had fantasies of counting the number of knives his girlfriend conceals on her body at one time, but he'll never say it out loud because that will undoubtedly earn him one of those knives in the stomach.

**Vacation**

It's only after she's had to restrain herself from grabbing her bow and arrow seven times and he's plotted to kill her in four different ways that they both decide it's about time for a vacation.

**Mother Nature**

He doesn't want to understand the whole "time of the month" thing that his girlfriend is going through, but after Puck runs out in the rain to pick up dark chocolate, chick flicks, Cookies&Cream ice cream, a hot pack, and a fluffy stuffed animal, and after Sabrina clings to him and sobs that he's _the_ _most perfect man who ever walked the earth_ he knows that she's not stable enough for him to agree with her out loud.

**Cat**

When Sabrina announces to her husband that she wants a baby, and when Puck stumbles over his feet and chokes on his food, she laughs and amends, "Or a cat; whichever is good for you."

**No Time**

He's being incredibly thoughtful, handsome, and adorable on purpose because he _knows_ that she has to study for her entrance exam and he knows how _distracting _he can be –so if she puts off being a lawyer for a few more hours to make out with her newlywed husband it's _his_ fault and it speaks nothing for her lack of self-control.

**Trouble Lurking**

Sabrina says, "Can you move about six inches to the left?" in a deceptively casual tone, and Puck does as he's told because something's been following them for the last twenty minutes, but he still pitches an overdramatic fit when she accidentally shears off a few of his golden hairs while flinging her knife into the troll's skull.

* * *

_I certainly hope you haven't choked on all that fluff. :D If you're still with me and you'd like more, don't hesitate to ask._

_Which one of these snippets was your favorite? I really liked "Questioning" for some reason. Something about that mental image makes me laugh. :D If there are any words or phrases you'd like to inspire a sentence with, let me know._

_I wonder… if this were a formal challenge, how many of you would participate? Well, review! Not beggin, just askin._


	2. Round Two

_Note: Wow! Are you guys aware of how fantastic you are? Really! Go buy yourselves something nice, you earned it! A lot of you were really upset with Puck's various deaths, and I realized that I didn't warn you of my habit to casually kill off main characters. So… hey, I have a habit of casually killing of main characters. ^.^ Also, I'm slightly fascinated with the Amazon-type Sabrina we see in the future of "Magic and Other Misdemeanors." She's just so COOL and I'd hate for a slight change in plans to totally obliterate the knife wielding, ninja-like blonde menace._

_Warnings: The usual. These aren't connected (though I do sporadically reference "Cat" from chapter 1), there are tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse to the point of hysteria, and I like to kill the characters every once in a while._

_Disclaimer: Yeah… no one would pay me to write this and no one would pay to read it. Nice thought, though. :)_

* * *

**Tears**

He groans in frustration, because the baby won't stop crying –Veronica said something about cholera –and now Sabrina's tears are spilling from her sleep deprived eyes, so his _wife_ his crying louder than his_child_; and if Relda doesn't hurry up with the concoction that she learned in Greece or China or _wherever she learned it_, he's going to start crying too.

**Foreign**

They're telling her who she is (Sabrina Grimm, Fairytale detective) what happened (car accident, result= "temporary" amnesia) who they are (Granny, Daphne, Uncle, Mother, Father) and that it's all going to be okay; and she tunes them all out when she sees the boy standing in the corner –obviously hiding from the other people in the room –arm in a bandage, head wrapped, body battered, giving her a funny little smirk. and she smirks back at him (because she may not remember the boy, but she remembers the love).

**Sorrow**

"What am I supposed to do now?" he muses to himself as he watches them carry away his beloved; Sabrina gives him a firm swat on the head saying it's just a _whoppe cushion_ –get over it and buy a new one.

**Happiness**

Sabrina's finally able to make a meal that doesn't taste like the sewer and looks half way decent, and, even though she's ecstatic about it, her husband is a thousand times happier because he doesn't have to _starve_ anymore.

**Under the rain**

It was under the rain, soaked to the bone, when his senses finally kicked in and he realized he loved her, because only Sabrina Grimm would shake her fist at the sky and scream at it for attempting to rust her brand new hunting knife while not caring a lick that her hair was ruined, her makeup running, and the water was weighing down her shoes.

**Flowers**

The first time Puck gives her a bouquet of flowers she lets her mother smell them first, and when a spray of dyed water comes spurting up at Veronica it's all Sabrina can do not to laugh and say, "I told you he can't be serious."

**Night**

"The night is young," Puck suggests with waggling eyebrows, and Sabrina rolls her eyes and concedes, "alright, you can have your plastic light saber back, but you better not terrify the cat again."

**Expectations**

It was one of those things that everyone had just assumed; Puck was going to marry a fairy noble, ascend to the throne, and rule the kingdom just like his father… but he disobeyed Oberon, ran away from home, and he was going to marry Sabrina Grimm -the crazy blonde girl with mad knife skills and a secret love

**Stars**

She's slightly taken aback when Puck's latest prank is drawing Hiter-esque mustaches on the faces of the guys that cover her wall, because they're just posters that she put up so her mother would stop pestering her about getting a boyfriend, but she doesn't find it so amusing when she wakes up to find all of those posters replaced with pictures of the Trickster King himself.

**Hold my Hand**

There was a phase where Puck wouldn't admit that they were dating –and so what if that hurt Sabrina more than she would let on? –but when some juveniles started wolf-whistling at her as she walked down the street, Puck didn't hesitate to snatch up her hand and hold it up in the air like a trophy, glaring down the other boys until they shied away and convincing Sabrina that agreeing to go out with Puck wasn't the _dumbest_ thing she'd ever done.

**Precious Treasure**

Sabrina thinks Puck's snooping when he reads through her family journals, but it amazes him how blind she is to the fact that it's a _book_ and he's reading it because _she wrote it_ –still, it's not like he's memorized every word of it (of course not), and even if it _seems _like he's quoting it sometimes, it isn't because those words mean more to him than all the glop grenades in the world (that would be absurd).

**Eyes**

He kneels on the wet ground, leans over Sabrina, and whispers, "Wake up, wake up, _please_, wake up…" but even though his own vision is tinted with blood, he can see Sabrina's eyes are already open and empty and she isn't going to wake up.

**Abandoned**

She locks herself in the bathroom, because she _really_ wants this part and she needs to read her lines in _peace_, but she's all too aware of Puck leaning on the other side of the door and screaming accusations of "reckless abandonment" and "if I run with scissors and stab myself in the neck you'll know it's all your fault!" but it's one of those times where she's not in the mood for his stupidity at all, and running her lines turns into plotting his demise.

**Dreams**

She'd asked him once, when he'd bolted out of the bed in a cold-sweat and was inconsolable for the rest of the night, what he could've dreamed about that terrified him so much, and it's seven nightmare's later that he tells her "The President outlawed ice cream."

**Rated**

"I'd rate that prank an 8 out of 10," he says, admiring the knee deep quicksand he's placed outside Sabrina's door; Sabrina growls, "I'm about to change that rating to R," and the murderous intent in her eyes is a lot scarier than he'll ever admit.

**Teamwork**

****"So," Puck calls to Sabrina over the roar of the battle raging around them, "should we consider this our first date or something?" and as Sabrina spears another goblin she thinks to herself that only Puck would consider fighting for their lives in Relda's backyard as a _date._

**Standing Still**

After watching Titanic, Puck decides that drawing a picture of Sabrina (fully clothed) sounds like the boyfriend-ish thing to do, but she can't stop laughing at his facial expression as he tries to draw her accurately (which resembles that of a constipated moose), and when she sees the final product of a stick figure with weeds for hair she wonders why he kept telling her to _stand still_.

**Dying**

**Two Roads**

"No, Puck, a 'fork in the road' doesn't mean there's a fast-food place near by."

**Illusion**

**Family**

"Wait," Red says suddenly one day, "if Granny considers Puck her adopted grandson, and Sabrina's her real granddaughter, doesn't that mean you two are brother and sister… or cousins or something?" and if Sabrina pales a little bit at that it's because her hooded friend's logic is innocent yet disturbing.

**Creation**

Puck keeps staring at her stomach with a wild look in his eye because there's _a real, live baby inside of there_ and they _made that_, but for a self-conscious and pregnant Sabrina it's starting to get on her last nerve.

**Childhood**

"Wow, my hands are _tiny_," Puck marvels, ignoring Sabrina as she shrieks something about how this had _better wear off_ or she is going to _kill him_ because there is _no way_ she can explain to her parents why she and her boyfriend are suddenly _seven years old_.

**Stripes**

He asks, "Do these stripes make me look fat?" and Sabrina rolls her eyes with the realization that her boyfriend is more fashion conscious than she is.

**Breaking the Rules**

When he told her to _stay here_ and _keep your head down_, because _these guys don't play fair_, and when she ran out anyway and practically saved the day single handedly, she didn't think it was fair that he was fuming at the little burn she got on her arm and the cuts on her face instead of focusing on the fact that they'd _won_, because if she hadn't broken the rules… Puck probably would've been dead.

* * *

_Requested:_

**Flibbertigibbet (Solaria daughter of Apollo)**

Sabrina's not surprised that the cat's nick-name _flibbertigibbet_ actually sticks, because it's the first animal she's ever seen run into a glass door seven times with just as much gusto as the first.

* * *

_I hope these didn't disappoint! Let me know which one you liked best! I liked "Sorrow" because the one time the word indicates to "write something sad" I ended up neglecting it._

_Any sentences you'd like to see? Any words that you want me to use? I killed Sabrina a few times, just to see what ya'll would do. I mean, nobody said "Please don't kill anyone" they just said, "I didn't like that you killed Puck." I wonder if killing the heroine is better than killing the hero. ^.^ I promise I'm not actually sadistic… at least… I don't think I am…_

_Well, review! Not beggin, just askin._


	3. Third time's a charm?

_Note: You all are too nice. I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I'll be surprised, though, if you don't kill me for writing "Rejection." Don't skip to it, it's better if you don't anticipate. I've got a migraine, I'm kind of squinting at the screen as I type, so my notes are bound to be less enthusiastic. Sorry -_- This chapter is really long because I got a truck load of requests. Happy to do them, I just hope that it didn't run TOO long. :)_

_Warnings: The usual. These aren't connected (though I do sporadically reference "Cat" from chapter 1), there are tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse to the point of hysteria, and I like to kill the characters every once in a while._

_Disclaimer: Yeah… no one would pay me to write this and no one would pay to read it. Nice thought, though. :)_

* * *

**Height**

The moment they both realize that Puck's grown taller than her she makes a show of putting him in a head-lock so he remembers who's boss; but later, when the light bulb has started to flicker on and off like a flood light and she's eight-months pregnant and _there's no way she's going up there_, Sabrina decides that puberty has actually done something right.

**Deep in thought**

As a joke she poses the question, "Which do you love more, pranks or me?" and though it was asked in jest, she's not at all pleased with how long it takes him to answer and how conflicted he looks when thinking about it, even if he is just pulling her leg.

**Keeping a secret**

"You haven't figured it out?" Puck demands from her –and she can't really focus because his hands are trembling and are those _tears_ in his eyes? –then he grabs her and kisses her with a hard and unyielding touch, and she finally _does_ figure it out: the Trickster King has been in love with her all this time, and to her naïve brain it's been the best kept secret in the history of the world.

**Tower**

The fight's been going on for far too long, and –like the idiot she is –she mentions the time Puck had almost killed her during the war, just to see the guilt flicker through his green eyes, just to _hurt him_ like he's been hurting her for weeks; instead of yelling at her like he's supposed to, however, Puck stumbles away from the fight, too disoriented to let out his wings, and she wonders if he's really still haunted by that day at the water tower.

**Waiting**

Using the advice of Jake, Puck was prepared to wait for Sabrina to be ready for their date (Jake had said that all girls took at _least_ fifteen minutes longer than they should to come downstairs), but when he rings the doorbell and Sabrina yanks it open looking perfect and grumbling, "What took you so long?" he smiles and remembers that _that's_ why he loves her.

**Danger ahead**

In less than an hour they'll be going into battle against an Everafter army the likes of which the world has never seen, and his chances of survival are despairingly low –so, really, what better time to kiss the girl he's hopelessly in love with in full view of his mother, brother, and other snobbish countrymen?

**Sacrifice**

"It's not your fault," Relda whispers through her tears, but Sabrina doesn't believe her, because she knows that if she'd had any sense at all she would've stopped Puck from loving her so much that he'd die for her.

**Kick in the head**

"What kind of things were you two doing that resulted in Sabrina sustaining a concussion?" Veronica asks, hiking an eyebrow; Sabrina colors brilliantly and starts stuttering something indecipherable before Puck smoothly cuts in and explains that the unyielding wall was a lot closer than they'd thought –and Sabrina has to fill in that they were _sparing_ and that was _all_.

**No way out**

He pokes her in the side saying, "Ya know, even if you hadn't gone to the future, it should've been obvious that there was no way you were getting out of marrying me."

**Rejection**

Logically, her argument makes perfect sense –Moth is immortal, she can never die and leave Puck alone the way Sabrina will sooner or later, and they've already been in a relationship once anyway –but that doesn't make it hurt any less every time she sees them together and Puck won't meet her eyes.

**Fairy tale**

She finally manages to pull a prank on Puck and, when his monkey-esque tail sprouts from his backside, she may be having a _bit_ too much fun mocking his _fairy tail_.

**Magic**

The magic is too powerful for any human to handle –she's _addicted_, for goodness sake, so that _has _to make it worse –and as he's sitting at her bedside, waiting for her to recover but knowing the chances she will are slim, he can't believe that she took a hit from Circe's wand to save _his_ life when he was just about to do the same thing for her.

**Do not disturb**

"Look, half the town is grabbing their torches and pitchforks to come after Puck for his stupid prank and I've got to hide him, so be a good little sister and cover for me, okay?" and then the line goes dead and Daphne laughs for five solid minutes before going to tell her father that Sabrina isn't going to be home for dinner.

**Multitasking**

They're screaming at each other –because she really wants him to do the dishes without groaning like a drama queen and he really wants her to massage his back where the wings are attached without her cringing in disgust –but they're also being held hostage, so even if the sardonic way Puck taunts their captors reminds her why she loves him and even if Sabrina undoing the ropes that tie her to the chair three seconds after they're in place is one of her more endearing qualities, they wont forget they're mad at each other just yet.

**Horror**

Grisly, gory, terrifying horror movies don't faze Puck at all (in fact, he usually finds them hilarious), but he refuses to watch the part of _Alice in Wonderland_ with the clams and the British walrus, no matter how much he likes the rest of the film.

**Bad day**

His day was filled with the arduous obligations of the King of Faerie, but even though his head felt like it was being split in two and his muscles ached like he'd just fought two battles, he realized that seeing Sabrina curled asleep on the couch with ink from her law notes on her fingertips and chocolate around her mouth in an obvious attempt to wait up for him, was worth doing it all again.

**Melody**

She's never thought of her voice as anything special, but the fever is taking over his body and his only anchors to reality are the grip of her fingers around his burning wrist and the periodic brush of her hand as she wipes away her stray tears that fall on his flushed face; so when he's conscious enough to part his cracked lips and ask her to sing, she doesn't mind that she'll never be Celine Dion because the way Puck relaxes at the sound of her melody is good enough for her.

**Hero**

He's never wanted to be her hero, because being her villain means more to him than he should even be able to ask for.

**Annoyance**

When she goes on a business trip with her law partner, Peter Pan, to assist some Everafters overseas, she tells Puck that he needs to stay home with the girls; and when she gets wind that the kids are at her parent's house she finally realizes that the annoying cricket that's been keeping her up at night is her jealous husband spying on his arch enemy.

**67 percent**

There's a sixty seven percent chance that Puck will come back, because he can't just walk out on their relationship after this one little thing, but that doesn't stop Sabrina from running after his car barefoot and crying… unfortunately, the chance that she'll survive the accident when a drunk motorcyclist rams into her right after Puck gets out of the car to apologize isn't nearly as high.

**Obsession**

"I am not obsessed with pranks –pranks and I just have a very personal, fulfilling, spiritual relationship that someone unlearned in its pleasures could never understand –stop looking at me like that, Grimm, I'm _kidding_."

**Mischief managed**

When Puck cheerfully declares, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Sabrina stares at him blankly, grabs her notepad, directs him towards the door, and tells him he can come back after he's finished her "To Do" list.

**I can't**

He's down on one knee, pulling out a ring and quoting that crappy romantic comedy because he knows that she'll love that, she's covering her mouth with a gasp and tears in her eyes, and just when he thinks his life is _finally_ going in the right direction, she takes a few trembling steps backwards and says, "I can't."

**Challenge**

When Puck returns as King of Faerie they're still in that phase where they pretend to _see other people_ (though they both know that it's not going to happen), all the girls in the Faerie court are pining after Puck with his clean blond hair (she made him take a bath), his sparkling white teeth (she practically had to tie him up to get him to stay still enough to brush them), and his suave clothes (it goes without saying who actually picked them out); so if Sabrina clings a little too closely to her ex-but-not-really-ex boyfriend, it's not because these fairy fangirls pose a challenge as much as it is that she'd like to claim all the hard work she put into making him presentable (and even if they both know that's a lie she'll defend that statement to the grave).

**Mirror**

It was a long week at work, three cases that demanded her attention and not nearly enough coffee in all of New York to fuel her sleep deprived mind, and in her harebrained stupor she thought it would be a good idea to straighten up the bathroom; so when she dropped Puck's mini-mirror and the pieces shattered everywhere, digging into her skin and drawing large drops of blood, she took Puck's apoplectic care with dulled acquiescence because the look in his eyes told her that he remembered the last time a piece of glass got stuck in her skin.

* * *

_Requested:_

**Penguin Lover Gurl:****(You requested a lot, and I'm so glad! I think I got them all, let me know if I missed any and I hope you like them!)**

**Dragonfly**

At their wedding Puck decided that, instead of doves being released, it should be dragonflies, and it sounded like a great idea until it became apparent that the bugs didn't feel like flying away into the sunset and were, instead, more interested in the hearty buffet Veronica had planned.

**Organic**

In the delivery room Puck's giving himself a silent pat on the back for not passing out nearly as many times as he thought he would –then he takes a good look at the baby as they cut its umbilical cord, turns to his wife, and murmurs, "It's so… wrinkly… and pink… are you sure it's done?" and because his wife is too tired to do it herself, one of the nurses gently swats his arm and says, "Of course it's _done_; maybe it looks a little strange, but what else do you expect when you order organic?"

**365, 52, 24/7**

"So basically," Sabrina clarifies when they both hop into the limo after their wedding ceremony, "I'm going to be stuck looking at your face twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, three hundred and sixty five days a year?" and Puck, who hasn't stopped smiling since the moment she said _I do_, grabs her up in his arms and exclaims, "Well, aren't you the luckiest girl alive!"

**Oh Crap**

She really did have a nightmare, and she really didn't plan on ending up in Puck's room and falling asleep in Puck's bed, but even though _nothing_ happened last night she can still see how bad it must look for her father to walk in and see his daughter curled up against Puck in her less-than-modest nightclothes… especially because in the summer Puck doesn't sleep with a shirt on…

**Caution –Keep Away From Children**

Daphne and Pinocchio needed a break from their triplets and they told Puck that they'd be taking a nap right up the stairs if he needed them; seven minutes later the two exhausted parents came stumbling down the stairs at the scream they heard, and the first thing they saw was Puck holding one of the children an arms length away with his nose pinched at the smell saying, "I think I broke him…"

**Recycle**

At first she's surprised at how 'eco-conscious' her husband is, but then she finds out that all of those glass bottles and milk cartons he's been pestering her to save have been transformed into an automaton dragon that he plans to run through Peter Pan's wedding… she'll berate him after she's done gawking at the pure awesomeness of it all.

**Possibilities**

Their daughter is dying, some incurable disease or another but the name means nothing to Sabrina –all she knows is that Emma is pale, so warm she's freezing, and there are so many tubes sticking out of her it looks like a scene out of a gory sci-fi movie; Puck left two weeks ago in search of a cure, finding all the people who had helped Relda in her day, and just when she thinks they're all out of possibilities he flies into the hospital with a box of strange looking, magical flowers (she's starting to think Puck waited until the last moment just so he could be a drama-queen).

**Stalkers**

On their first date Sabrina has to excuse herself from the table to disclose the position of their two stalkers, Henry and Jake; both men are babbling various excuses, and it takes her two minutes to get them both quiet enough so she can find the hidden camera Daphne hid in the restaurant and figure out which disguise Relda and Veronica have dawned for tonight.

**Unicorns**

Sabrina tells him that there's _no way _he's still sleeping with Kraven the Deceiver after they're married –so, to make sure his friend doesn't get lonely, he buys a whole army of unicorns and positions them directly opposite their bed –because after nine years you'd think she'd be a _bit_ more specific.

**Sassmaster Omega:  
****Expressive**

She kisses him far too passionately –_we're undercover, we're undercover, we're undercover _–and he's trying to remember that they're surrounded by criminals who will, undoubtedly, try to kill them in a few minutes, but her eyes are expressing nothing of fear and only incomprehensible glee; it's like she's saying "I can't _wait_ to beat these idiots up!" and _man_, he really loves her.

**DianeJasmine:  
****Childhood (part 2)**

She was complaining about being too busy (she said that she wished she could just go back to when life was simpler and the most she had to worry about was if her mother would forget the pudding cup) so he slipped a little potion in her drink with the best intentions… but he didn't plan on the spell lasting for three months… he didn't plan that at all.

**Solaria Daughter of Apollo:  
****Always**

They keep telling him to move on –that it's been long enough, that she's _dead_ and she _isn't coming back _–but they don't realize that when he told her he'd always love her he _meant it_.

* * *

_I hope you liked these! My favorite was probably Melody. I didn't do as many cutesy ones this time… so next chapter you'll get double the fluff. I promise!_

_Any sentences you'd like to see? Any words that you want me to use? Just let me know! Phew… this feels long… and my head is threatening to explode, so I'm gonna sign off._

_Well, review! Not beggin, just askin._


	4. Fourscore and 25 sentences ago

**Forsooth good gentles! Why yes, I have been watching King Arthur movies, thanks for noticing! I can honestly say I've had one of the _worst_ three weeks of my life in regards to school. It's like my teachers were thinking, "Hey, you know what would be a good idea? We could do a social experiment to see how much homework it takes for our students to collapse! I'll bet I can make more kids cry than you can!"**

**Oh. My. Golly. Goodness.**

**With marching band, solos, IB classes, scholarships, essays, music theory, home ec (which shouldn't be hard but I can't sew for my life), volunteering at the animal shelter (that's not so bad… I adore animals), and casting/script-editing/arranging music for the play "A Funny Thing Happened on The Way to the Forum," I was planning to take the weekend to sleep for a full 72 hours, but _no_.**  
**No, that would be too kind. This weekend I had to start running again so I can do track, I babysat the three evils, and my room had gone from "hurricane" mess to "just-plain-scary" so I spent the rest of my time trying to find the floor. ^.^**

**Oh yeah, and then my amazing parents bought me The Mark of Athena as an early B-day present, so I pretty much stopped the world every evening in order to finish it. Anyone else read that book? Wasn't the ending absolutely EVIL?! I won't spoil anything but I audibly shrieked in the second to last chapter.**

**:) Sorry, I'm just trying to elicit any sympathy I can for the slow update speed. Not working? ( ._.) Well, I really am sorry!**

Warnings: _The usual. These aren't connected (though I do sporadically reference "Cat" from chapter 1), there are tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse to the point of hysteria, and I like to kill the characters every once in a while. I platonically adore commando Sabrina, so you will often see her with a weapon, I'm stretching the definition of 'one sentence' as far as possible, and I may be addicted to writing about Sabrina's magic addiction. Erratic has a very specific reference to "The Inside Story" so if you haven't read that one yet you might be like, "Wahh?" There are a few sharp words, but nothing that constitutes alarm. Oh, and this IS rated T, so please don't be offended when you see the word "s-e-x" mentioned in passing. :D Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm it would've turned into fire-bending ninjas that solve crimes and eat mangos while telling stories that end up becoming Fairy Tales. Aren't you glad I'm not an established author? :)_

* * *

**Decisions**

Nearly an hour of Puck debating which color hoodie will best capture his gruesome and terrible awesomeness later, he puts the question to Sabrina; she stares at him for an entire minute before asking if this is a trick question, because they're both the _exact same shade_ of green and this _can't_ be the behavior of the world's most notorious villain.

**Pop**

For most people, coming home to find their boyfriend blowing up balloons and tossing them for the cat to jump on and pop would be a little weird, but it's actually one of the _less_ bizarre things Puck has done in the last few weeks, so Sabrina just makes a bowl of Ramen for dinner and joins him on the couch to watch their little fuzz-ball prevail over its many enemies.

**Dim**

Sabrina dims the lights, letting her hand fall 'seductively' to her side, and Puck sits up straight in the bed because _maybe_ she's forgiven him; then he hears the whirl of an electric razor and she slowly lifts up Kraven the Deceiver in all his fluffy, evil glory with _murder_ in her eyes and Puck's throat tightens as he squeaks, "You _wouldn't_, you can't hate me _that_ much…"

**Futile**

No matter how hard he bangs on the barrier of Ferryport Landing, the old spell doesn't budge, and if anyone ever wanted to break through, he wanted –needed –it more; Sabrina and Daphne are fighting an army of ghouls, trying to stop them from entering the barrier before their bound to Ferryport for eternity, but there's too many of them and he _knows_ Sabrina can't see the monster behind her with a knife… so it doesn't matter if he saw it all in gruesome clarity, doesn't matter that he beat his hands bloody and screamed his throat raw, because no matter how hard he fought he couldn't stop the blade from running her through.

**Erratic**

He doesn't mention Mirror's lightning attack in the Book of Everafter –doesn't try to explain away the hard face, doesn't speak of the scream that ripped from his throat, doesn't acknowledge the worry in Sabrina's eyes as she watches him carefully –and, frankly, Sabrina's too afraid to ask about it; but when, in the middle of the night, Puck's heart rate jumps sky high (too high, even for an Everafter) and he tears his sweat-soaked shirt from his torso, she sees the scars from the lightning tracing a fiery web across his chest and sees the pallor of his skin, and then it doesn't matter that he won't even make a snarky comment as she stays up with him until he's calm enough to sleep, because when their eyes meet it all, suddenly, makes sense.

**Loved**

She kind of seriously loves him –like, the horribly cliché, romantic comedy "I'll die for you" type love that Sabrina _swore_ she'd never to fall into –and her body's natural response upon receiving this revelation is to slap Puck and say, "Okay, you win, I think I love you –but if you say anything sappy or cute to me I'll drop you like a sack of potatoes because I _refuse_ to have a maudlin 'The Notebook' relationship, so insult me, or kiss me, or do something crazy before I come to my senses."

**Soft**

Sabrina's tears fall softly onto the grass as she begs for him to stay; he's fixed his face to stone, sending her a hard glare and shaking her hands from him, because if he's going to leave her, Puck has to look stronger than he feels and do what's best for the both of them.

**Hold**

She's terrified, though too prideful to admit it, and she's clutching her father's hand like she's seven again; Henry gives her a smile and squeezes her hand right back before they get to the altar, and as Sabrina turns to face Bradley ever fiber of her being is screaming '_hold up, this can't be right, we've been seeing your wedding day for years and that is _not_ the right man at the end of the aisle'_ and even though Bradley's a nice guy, she's really relieved when Puck crashes her wedding (even if she won't forgive him just yet).

**Phobia**

"I'm not being childish, jerkwad, spiders are evil demons that are sent to pierce fear into your heart with their demented figure of eight legs but, since you're '_so brave_', why don't you try to go in there and _not_ scream like a five-year old girl –oh, what, no monologue on how awesome and fearless you are as you go to kill the giant black widow?"

**Broken **

Puck keeps dreaming that they kill her, that the Hand gets hold of Sabrina and tortures her to death, and he wakes up physically ill as the sound of her screams reverberate through his imagination; then, when she stumbles through the door with the groceries and two bickering children on her heel, he folds her into an egg-crushing hug and says, "Daphne, I know you're busy and I know I've asked this a million times, but I can't un-see what they did to her… so do you have _anything_ to make me forget?"

**Precious**

Puck is stinky and arrogant and clueless –he's dangerous, evil, and tricky –but the only adjective Sabrina can think of to describe him as he slides around the house in the fuzzy socks she got him is downright _precious_.

**Odds and Ends**

His scrapbooking project (_evil_ scrapbooking project, in case you needed any clarification) is finally coming underway, but then Sabrina finds it Puck has to fight the blush that threatens to rise to his cheeks when her head tilts in confusion and she blinks up at him saying, "but why are most of these pictures of _me_… no, more importantly, did you _really_ do this with a chimp or is this Photoshop?" and he doesn't even bother to look at what 'this' is because it's probably real (he doesn't even know what Photoshop _is_) and it's moot because she's breached the top-level of his security and now he has to kill her before she tells anyone about the vinyl bound book he busies himself with.

**Seeing Red**

She's never seen Puck like this –his animal instinct, his blood-thirst, the power in his body as he tears through lines of enemies, the snarl of his teeth as he slaughters the men around her, the merciless machine he can be, the sight of the man who really _is_ the most feared villain in the world –and for a second Sabrina's stomach tightens when all of her captors are dead and those eyes (oh gosh, those _eyes_) finally land on her –tied down to a chair, beaten almost to death –and she holds her breath as he moves towards her, stride long and swift; then he rips apart the rope binding her with one tug and grips her face, ragged breath rippling across her cheeks and tears spilling over his tired eyes, and she allows herself to breathe when she hears, "Oh _gosh_, don't scare me like that, Sabrina, I thought I'd lost you."

**Proof**

Sabrina, at the age of thirteen, calls Puck and tells him that she needs his help, because her classmates won't drop the fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend (she hasn't got the heart to tell them she doesn't _want_ one either), and he offers to be her boyfriend for the day_ if_ she'll be his servant for a month (she was going to suggest that he fill their shampoo bottles with fish eggs, but she found her mouth agreeing before she fully registered what 'dating' entailed), so when she presents Puck to the 'in-crowd' and one snobby girl says, "I won't believe a guy like that would ever date _you_ unless you prove it," she ignores the mischievous glint in Puck's eyes and yanks him into a kiss, effectively silencing the entire lunchroom (and if that kiss is a _lot_ more real than it should be, neither of them are saying a word).

**Heat**

Puck's doing it again –standing far too close, lips pulled in an infuriating smirk, gaze flickering down to her mouth then back to her eyes, using centrifugal force to pin her up against the wall regardless of the fact that he's not even touching her –and she'd be able to take it if he said something or moved or did _anything… _ but he doesn't; just lets her heartbeat pound a dangerous tattoo inside her chest, lets her breath quicken to the point that she's light-headed, stares her down and lets her wish he'd just _kiss_ her –and all of a sudden it's _extremely_ hot in here.

**Embarrassed**

She's blasting cheaply made music into her ears loud enough to make herself deaf, dancing around the house (if you can call it dancing), and screeching notes at the top of her voice because she was supposed to be _home alone_ and she hadn't counted on Relda telling Puck to stay behind to make sure she didn't run off and get herself killed; Puck, on the other hand, can't stop laughing long enough to make fun of her Michael Jackson impression –heck, he can't stop laughing long enough to pick himself off the floor.

**Weak**

Puck's finally past the most painful stage of the paralysis (the part where useless nerves send phantom signals of excruciating pain to the brain in an effort to resuscitate the lost legs), but the darkness that clouds his green eyes and the permanent grimace marring his face remind Sabrina that he's not fully recovered yet –that he thinks he's useless and weak, stuck a wheelchair he can barely move on his own; but she's determined to show him that he doesn't _need_ to move to be strong, doesn't need to move to be her rock.

**All that I have**

His mother gave him a tight slap, painted nails stinging as they scraped his face, and demanded to know _what made that gold-digger so special_ –demanded that Puck tell her what Sabrina _meant_ to him; and, catching his mother's hand the next time it flew to strike him, he forced her blue eyes to meet his green and growled, "She means _everything_ to me."

**Give up**

_No_, Puck thinks frantically, _no, not like this, I will **not** give up this easily, not this time, there are things that cannot be lost and this is one of them _–"For goodness' sake, Puck, you have your king and one pawn left on the board; you're going to lose this chess game just like you lost the last fifty-six unless you have one _heck_ of a plan."

**In the storm**

He's flying through the storm –his wings are loosing their scales and that in itself is extremely painful –but Puck just got the message that his _son_ is being born _early_, so he can tolerate the aching pain of freezing cold water scarring his wings, because Sabrina was only six months pregnant and even though he dozed off during those "fatherhood" classes he _knows_ that can't be good.

**Advise**

"Hun, you can pull on the door handle all day if you'd like, but the sign says 'push'."

**Safety first**

"Okay, Grimm, let's get this out of the way before we even _think_ about getting down to business; I want you to remove every sharp and/or pointy object you have on your person and put them elsewhere –if I _ever_ get a knife to the thigh again, even accidentally, the chimps are moving back in."

**Puzzle**

It reads:

_"With pointed fangs_

_It sits in wait,_

_With piercing force_

_It doles out fate,_

_Over bloodless victims_

_Proclaiming its might_

_Eternally joining _

_In a single bite;_

_If your shoes_

_You want to find_

_Meet me at its home _

_At seven-o-nine"_

But even though she's a detective, and a good one at that, waking up to find all of her clothes missing (and these stupid clues in their place) isn't the _least_ bit fun.

**Solitude**

The reason he left without a word (the reason he was gone for so long, only to come back and find Sabrina at the altar with another man) was because after all he'd done, and all he hadn't, he didn't deserve to be happy or loved or even alive –he deserved to be hated… he deserved to be alone.

**Sleep**

At first the way Sabrina crinkled her nose and snored in her sleep was unbelievably cute, but right now he's glaring at her head, fixing to strangle her until she stops making that horrid sound, muttering, "This whole time I thought _Daphne's_ snoring was bad."

* * *

_Requested:_

**Emowriter:**  
**Fedora**

He pulls the hat over his eyes, leaning back in the chair and trying to look unbelievably cool as Sabrina walks by, but Elvis' using the wooden legs for a chew toy all these years has finally taken its toll and instead of looking aloof he looks positively stupid as the chair snaps under him and Sabrina bursts out into uncontrollable laughter.

**Mustard**

Sabrina flirts with Mustardseed to get under Puck's skin, because he's been taking her for granted far too long and he should realize that her options aren't limited to one smelly fairy; but, even though she knows that Mustardseed's on to her ploy, it's really unsettling the way his eyes twinkle just like Puck's when he drapes a hand over her shoulder and pecks her on the cheek.

**Aqua**

Her eyes were a brilliant color of blue, aqua or cyan or cerulean, but Sabrina's been dead for fifty years and even though he swore to himself he'd never forget _anything_ about her, the mental image of her beauty is slowly fading to grey.

**Bubbles**

Sabrina may be the best fairy tale lawyer to ever walk the earth (she invented the job, so she'd better be), she may stare down criminals and make grown men beg for mercy, but that doesn't change the fact that she will always, _always_, pop the bubble wrap in the package with childish glee; Puck's taken to sending her boxes with nothing in them but bubble wrap just to watch her annihilate the little puffy demons because he finds it absolutely hilarious.

**ForeverSunshine13:**

**Cold**

The temperature keeps dropping (the bad-guys were actually pretty clever this time around and now they're going to die in an icebox, courtesy of Jack Frost) Puck's lips are blue, and they've both stopped shivering a long time ago; she hears him mumble, "It's actually not so cold anymore," and then she remembers all of those 'useless' facts on hypothermia she learned (how it's the bodies last resort to warm itself up and then fall asleep, never to wake again) so she grabs him and kisses him awake, throwing a petty insult in his face so he'll have to retort –_anything_ so he won't close his eyes for the last time.

**Sassmaster Omega 620: (I probably could've done a whole chapter with yours alone! :D)**

**Dainty**

No matter how nonchalant Puck's acting, Sabrina knows that he's a little embarrassed to bring her to the Fairy Ball (after all, she's wearing muddy cargo pants, her hair's not even properly tied back, she's tan and looks nothing like the porcelain beauty of a fairy, and she's timing how fast she can strip, clean, and reassemble her Remington 700 rifle), so she lets Puck go to the hall early so he can meet and greet a bunch of old politicians, and remembers all the beauty lessons her mother taught her as she dresses and does her makeup; and maybe she isn't all that dainty, but more than a few jaws drop when she enters the room in a curve-flattering red dress, and the fact that Puck can barely tear his eyes off of her feels _way_ better than she'd expected.

**Vanilla**

"You smell like vanilla," Puck murmurs into her neck, burying his face in her hair, and all she can do is let an irritated grumble fall from her mouth because it's _five o'clock in the morning_, and _she's_ not the one who has to go govern a Kingdom so he'd _better_ let her sleep.

**Scorch**

It was the night before their wedding, and even though he was far too nervous to sleep, Puck was a bit concerned that Veronica had asked to see him –yes, he and Sabrina had both agreed to, ya know, _wait_ until marriage, and no, that wasn't a secret –but the way Veronica smiled and said, "Let's talk about sex," made Puck spit out a fireball, scorching the kitchen floor and setting the kitchen momentarily ablaze (but obviously Veronica had been expecting his reaction because she already had a fire extinguisher on hand and she didn't even flinch when he burned the hem of her nightgown).

**Ha-Ha**

"Alright, let's see _you_ try to say 'an anemone' five times fast and _not_ screw up, Mr. Perfect!"

**Tease**

"You're such a tease," he growled at the screen of the computer as Sabrina, via webcam, displayed the fancy French pastry she'd just bought, "All you can say to me is _Customs won't let you bring food on the plane_ –don't you dare eat the deliciousness in front of me, Grimm, I'll jump through this laptop and steal that thing right out of your mouth!"

**Reputation**

Sabrina should've seen the signs: Puck had a reputation –a bad one at that –he was rude, he was arrogant, and he couldn't take things seriously… so why had she assumed that their relationship was anything more than a game to him?

**Crush**

"It's a little more than a crush, Mother," Puck explains, dodging Titania's icy glare, "you're looking at the girl who's going to bear your grandchildren, and if you don't play nice, she'll make sure they all turn out just. like. _me_."

**Hate**

She growls, "I hate you," and then throws her arms around his neck and squeezes so tightly that he almost misses that she's crying into his hoodie; regardless of the fact that he can barely breathe, he hugs back her anyway and says, "C'mon, Grimm, they can't kill me that easily –do you really need me to remind you of how awesome and indestructible I am?"

**Wand**

She's fighting him, nails tearing skin and beating bruises into his flesh, and Puck's experiencing the absolute _terror_ of being on any side other than Sabrina Grimm's, but no matter how hard she kicks or how loud she screams –no matter how much she cries and begs, "Why do you hate me?" and breaks his heart –he's not letting that wand do any more damage, and if she can't see that through her magic-addicted delusions then he'll hold her back as long as it takes.

**Fight**

"Did you _really_ just say that Mean Girls was a terrible movie –you know what, don't even answer, I can see the truth in your eyes… you're sleeping on the couch _forever_, Robin Goodfellow."

**Scrapbook**

Puck hurled the book into the fire –rage and tears and blood blinding his vision –helplessness deafening him to Relda's pleas that he '_stop this right now'_, that '_I know you're hurting, we all are, but you can't do this_' and other meaningless words that died in the fire… then he remembered that he _needed_ that book and he all but killed himself going after it, and even though his hands were blistered and bleeding and the smell of burning flesh left him nauseous, he _couldn't_ bear to lose the memories he'd compiled in this stupid little book all those years ago.

**Flounce**

He's… afraid (no, he'll never admit it out loud, but he's absolutely _terrified_) because Sabrina won't talk to him, won't even acknowledge that he's still breathing, and Puck wants to jump around and make a fool out of himself so she'll _at least_ roll her eyes; for goodness' sake, that girl had kissed _him_, why couldn't Sabrina understand that he _wasn't cheating on her_?

**Setting**

Love stories don't usually climax in shoe stores, but the way Puck walked in with five inch, cheetah-spotted pumps on, smiled through a wince, and with outstretched arms said, "Okay, I've walked a mile in your shoes now, and I finally get it… so you'd better come over here and kiss me, Grimm, before my feet fall off."

**Nickname**

He asks if it's still okay to call her "Grimm" even though she took on his last name and was now, technically, Sabrina Goodfellow –she thinks for a moment, smiles, and says, "Well, you could call me 'Queen of loafers, Princess of low expectations, Master of Sneaks, the spiritual guide to millions of complainers, criminals, and convicts –'" and he interrupts, "Jeez, Grimm, don't quote me like that, I don't want people to think we actually _listen_ to each other."

**Wisdom Tooth**

Sabrina had been tense about going to the dentist to get her wisdom teeth removed, and it came as no surprise to the Grimms when the nurse stumbled out of the operating room and begged for them to allow nitrous oxide in order to calm Sabrina down; and even though his girlfriend was drooling and her words were muffled by a mound of cotton balls that puffed out her cheeks, he loved that she was laughing at almost everything that came out of his mouth (because not only did it stoke his ego, but he also found it incredibly adorable).

**Solaria daughter of Apollo:**

**Slytherin Prince**

Somehow she forgot that Puck can get _extremely_ jealous, and she mentioned to her mother that Draco Malfoy had grown up to be pretty cute –Puck huffed an indignant, "Oh, so you think narcissistic, prideful, arrogant, and haughty are cute qualities –I'll show you who's cute, I can be _ten times_ as full of myself and you know it!" before flying up to his room and sulking for a good two hours.

**Fairestofall:**

**Memories **

It's not cold but he's shivering, he's not tired but he can't catch his breath, and it's the first time in Puck's life that he's sobbing so loud he can't hear the murmurings of comfort coming from Relda, because the memory of Sabrina laying broken and bloodied and oh-so-_cold_ in his arms is still too vivid and still too painful to bear.

**As White As Snow:**  
**Button**

"I gave you the buzzer because I'm nice," Sabrina growls to her husband, who's two broken legs are keeping him immobilized and who's obnoxious attitude has her climbing up the stairs for the umpteenth time that day, "so don't make me beat you to death with it," and Puck has the nerve to snort, "Oh yeah, you're _so kind_."

**Record**

She plays back all the messages he left when she would miss his call (each of which run about five minutes long), because now that Puck's gone, this is the only way Sabrina can remember the sound of his voice.

**Garage**

Puck finds her in the garage, car running, doors closed, and knees tucked against her chest, and it takes him a moment too long to realize that Sabrina was trying to commit suicide –so he makes a mental note to yell and scream and cry at her later, but right now all he can do is drag her outside of the garage, hold her, and rack his brain for any signs that she was so depressed she'd _kill_ herself.

**Sampler**

"You may be cheap," Sabrina comments to her husband as she admires the floor they covered with those free wood samples acquired from Home Depot and Lowe's, "but the patchwork floor doesn't look nearly as bad I thought it would –that doesn't mean it's staying, though, so don't look so excited."

* * *

_It's almost my birthday (six days until), and I'd love it if you reviewed._

_Oh, is that dirty? Begging for reviews? Playing the sympathy card? Well, I feel no shame in it. Just like I don't care about liberating candy from our "give away" basket that miraculously fills around this time of year. Marvelous candy… *sigh*_

_Did you know: The sentence for "embarrassed" actually happened to me. (T.T) Not one of my proudest moments. Do ya'll have any embarrassing stories you can laugh about now that the trauma is over? :D I'd love to hear them!_

_I don't have a favorite sentence this time, though I did feel rather fabulous after writing "broken" because I thought myself clever. I'm not, but don't burst my bubble. I did promise more fluff and I certainly hope I delivered! Anyone figure out the riddle from "Puzzle"? No fair looking it up online!_

_Okay, Princess Bride is coming on. I must depart! Thank you all so much for reading! There are two more chapters after this, so hang on! As always, give me all the words or phrases you've got! I've got my war face on. Again, review! Not beggin' just askin._

_God Bless! _

_~iizninja_


	5. Hive, Dive, Five

**No! Don't shoot! I know I haven't updated in a very long time, and I don't have any excuses. Well, not any _good_ ones. I've had poor health, poor internet connection, and –most importantly –poor time management skills. But, who needs sleep when there are stories to update!**

**But in other (and far more important news) THIS STORY'S BEEN NOMINATED FOR ELLIGOAT'S "THE BEST SISTERS GRIMM STORY OF 2012"! I'm really honored to have this story and my oneshot "A Loose Cannon" in the running. Thanks to KaT, IWannaFanfiction, SweetShireen, Arisha, and Pale-Face for nominating this! It means a lot! Nominations are over, but you can still VOTE! If you haven't already checked out the list, then go over and start reading! And, don't just vote for what you know. Try to read something new. There are some GREAT stories out there this year, I know I'm having fun reading through the list. So, go! Go vote! **

**For those of you who requested things, I'm still working on them. I'll try to post a separate chapter of requests by next weekend. I just needed to post this to get back in the swing of things, and I feel bad for being such a horrible updater. I'm seriously working on that. Also, if you've left a review and I haven't responded, it's because my account hasn't been alerting me of… well… anything. I _think_ I got back with most of you, but if not I apologize. **

**Well… here it is!**

* * *

**Isolation**

Relda yelled at her, Henry screamed, Veronica glowered, Jake cursed, and Daphne broke out into rage filled tears… and all of that she could take, she was used to being hated for the decisions she was forced to make when no one else would step up, but it wasn't until Puck shook his head, spun on his heel, and flew away that she felt completely and utterly disgusted with herself… completely and utterly alone.

**Devious**

Puck may be well and truly whipped by his girlfriend, and he may be head-over heels in love with her nonetheless, but he's still pure evil wrapped up in an enigma and if he doesn't carry out at least _one_ sort of machination a week he'll go insane –this week's trick is tuning all of Grimm's saved radio stations to play recordings of Daphne's various Justin Bieber CD's and, going by the way Sabrina runs into the house and starts beating him with the severed car steering wheel, she's _not_ his biggest fan.

**Crown**

The coronation is a long and arduous process –Puck sits while they commend him for things he hasn't even done yet, shakes all of the wrinkly and disgustingly _clean_ hands of his country men, and tries to smile at all of the giggling fairies that come to meet him (_gosh_, giggling is a nasty habit) –and it's not until his mother's speech, when Sabrina abruptly stands up and snatches the crown off of his head, puts it on her own, and jokes, "Please, everyone knows that he's too bigheaded to fit this… I look better in it anyway, and it's obvious who _really_ makes the decisions around here," that he actually starts enjoying himself (because while any woman could tell that her husband was miserable in the tight purple get-up they squeezed him into, playing keep-away with a family heirloom amidst horrified fairy noblemen to keep him from feeling nervous and overwhelmed is something only Grimm would do, and that's why he's never letting her go).

**Evidence**

She hikes an eyebrow and asks, "Did you sneak some Nutella before you came to dinner?" and even though it's all over their faces and hands and clothes, and it's in their hair and somehow even in their socks, they're denying it adamantly; Sabrina could understand this from her two girls, but seeing Puck joining them in their walk of shame to the bathroom is an incredibly sad (yet not so unexpected) sight.

**Funeral**

Sabrina comes in shuffling her feet and murmurs, "Hey, here's a fun fact: when you mix bleach and those aquarium chemicals you bought, it creates a fishy weapon of mass destruction… go figure, right?" and Puck buries his head in the couch and lets out a long, overdramatic groan before setting up the bathroom for their _twelfth _fishy-funeral this year.

**I'm here**

It's always the same -ice cold hands and teeth scraping her collarbone, ghosting over her chest, closing around her neck, and a voice hissing '_scream and I'll kill you'_, and she _does_ scream, she didn't then but she does now and that's what wakes her -this time Puck's there, scooping her up in his arms and smoothing down her hair, letting her sob into his shoulders and murmuring, "I've got you, Sabrina, I'm here and I won't ever let that bastard hurt you again."

**Hit**

He may be her boyfriend but he's merciless when it comes to sword fighting; still, the challenge is good and she wants to get better, so she doesn't mention the bruises he leaves on her pale skin, or how she can't really lift her right arm anymore, or the cracked rib that inevitably leads to a punctured lung… and maybe it was dumb to keep it from him, but she just couldn't bare to see that look on his face -the one he's giving her right now -when he realizes that he _hurt_ her.

**Starve**

She hasn't eaten in days –but it's _not_ anorexia because she's _fine_ with her weight and she'd _never_ starve herself –and though she can admit that she's hungry and light-headed, the thought of eating makes her sick; Puck is the only one who notices (she can tell by the way he looks at her, and she doesn't want his judgment nor does she care for his pity) so when he's about to call her out on the fact that she hasn't even looked at her food much less tasted it, she takes a large bite out of his oh-so-precious sandwich to spite him; and maybe it's because it's his food (the sandwich _is_ surprisingly good) or maybe it's the look in his eyes as she swallows the bite down, but whatever it is she doesn't object when he nudges the plate towards her until she finishes the whole thing and subtly mentions that he's there when she wants to talk.

**Alive**

"It's alive!" Puck laughed out, stumbling away from the green-painted boyish ex-puppet who wasn't very fond of Puck's plan for a _permanent _Frankenstein's Monster Halloween costume; and that was how, later, he ended up on his knees in the Grimm's foyer begging Sabrina to let him claim sanctuary from the raging Pinocchio (and, unfortunately, Sabrina had pick _that_ moment to be a terrible girlfriend and feed him to the wolves… rather the _wolf -_because, apparently Pinocchio had gone crying to Canis and now Red was waiting outside with _that look_ on her face).

**Caffeine**

He's buzzing next to her, _literally_ buzzing, and even though sneaking some Red Bull into Puck's caffeine-free soda had been Sabrina's idea for pranking him back, it's _not her fault_; Relda should've been a_ bit_ more specific when she said caffeine and Puck didn't mix well –he turned into a freaking _bee_ for goodness' sake, and that's not something you just vaguely blow over!

**Test**

He's gripping the arm of the hospital chair like a vice –because this was just supposed to be a _check up_, there shouldn't have been any tests to take –Sabrina has to rub his arm to keep him breathing and for Pete's sake _he'd just gotten used to that stupid cat, it couldn't die now_.

**Broken pieces**

Perhaps she'd been a bit too confident in her relationship with Puck (after all, nothing was _that_ perfect), and maybe she should've seen it coming, but when she found him with another woman in _their_ bed, her heart broke into pieces so small it was impossible to fix.

**Drink**

Eventually, he thinks, Sabrina will learn to stop drinking right before he opens his mouth (after all, if _he's_ saying something it's bound to be the cleverest thing man-kind has ever heard), but until then he'll settle for dodging the spray of juice that flies from her mouth as she bursts into unprecedented laughter at his witty comments (because if he can't make her smile, what's he there for?)

**Eat**

Puck was shoveling food around on his plate instead of into his mouth, and that was enough for Sabrina to ask what was wrong –she wasn't expecting him to leap up from the table, crush her into a hug, and ask, "You won't leave me if I tell you that this is the _worst_ meatloaf in the history of the world, will you?"

**Smash**

Sabrina would be lying if she said she'd never taken a life -because, indirectly, she'd taken many -but it wasn't until now that killing felt so liberating, justified, and exhilarating; "And I keep trying to smash the guy with the horns coming out of his ears -" "Grimm, that's Surtur, the fire demon -" "Yeah, yeah, _whatever_, I'm pressing the buttons to use the hammer -" "That's _Mjölnir_ -" "I don't _care_ what it's called, stinkhead, just tell me how to drive it into this guy's skull!"

**Present**

"It's not _funny_!" Sabrina shouts from where she's perched on top of the dresser while Puck bites his lip to stop his laughter and ushers the cat –and the very large, only _half_ dead spider it'd graciously left on Sabrina's pillow –out of the bedroom.

**Foolish**

She probably looks like a fool (after all, her worn jeans, muddy boots and blood-stained denim jacket don't really fit the setting she's in) but she's never, not once, told Puck that she loved him –it's always just been assumed and that's probably why he's so upset –so she's putting her pride on the line, ignoring the murmurs from all the people in Faerie, and allowing her voice to give away how scared she is of losing him as she interrupts some stuffy meeting about politics; and she doesn't breathe until Puck smiles and sighs out, "Why did I have to fall in love with the dumbest girl in the entire world?"

**Bone**

Her phone buzzes, shattering the silence of an empty apartment on a Wednesday night, so she rudely shoves her over-weight cat off of her face and yawns, finding a text from Puck that says this:

"_i may or may not have been doing something stupid again –'_you're always doing something stupid_' haha Grimm, very funny (and shut up, i know u were thinking it) –so… how much bone should be sticking out of my leg before i absolutely have to go to that quack you call a doctor… like, three inches or four?_"

and holy _crap_ he's an idiot.

**Can you hear me?**

Jake must be talking, Puck can see his lips move –_don't get up, you're in shock, she's fine, just stay down _–but he can't hear properly and he _needs_ to get up, even though trying makes him dizzy and light-headed, because he saw Sabrina fall and she wasn't moving –_Puck,_ _stop, she wasn't hurt, you need to lie down, she's fine_ –and before he passes out again he sees Jake's expression waver and realizes just how terrible a liar the man really is.

**Heal**

Since Moth demands _another_ retrial, Sabrina and Puck are dragged back to Faerie by a very anxious Mustardseed and greeted by a very spiteful Titania, and, just when Sabrina thinks that the trip can't get any worse, Moth has the audacity to curse her out from the witness stand –so it's with gritted teeth and a reluctant tongue that she holds Puck back saying, "Heel, boy," when he growls and tries to rip out Moth's throat for calling his fiancé names that _definitely_ aren't G-rated.

**Pain**

Out of all the men in all the world Sabrina picked _Peter Pan_ to have an affair with, and if the fact that she'd just ripped his heart out and stomped on it wasn't painful enough, she was kissing his _arch-freakin-nemesis_ in _their spot_ on _Puck's birthday_; regardless of how many times she pleaded, "It's not what it looks like," or, "let me explain," he couldn't even stay in the same room with her without almost doubling over from the _physical_ pain of heartbreak.

**Last hope**

The look on her daughter's face is heartbreaking, the loss of a loved one marring her childish features into a mask of despair, when Sabrina faintly picks up a familiar sound traveling on the wind; then she's running as hard as she can against all odds because '_there's no way I'm missing the ice cream man twice in one day_.'

**Fun**

When Puck comes home, seeking only a hot bath and a cozy bed and a snuggly wife, he instead finds a half-conscious troll on the kitchen floor being watched over by Sabrina, who's fuzzy-slipper covered feet are dangling over the counter as she perches on the kitchen island with a cup of hot cocoa in one hand and a rather large dagger in the other, and when she spots Puck her only explanation is a bizarrely cheerful, "You missed all the fun."

**New**

"Can I –" "No –" "Please?" "_No_," Sabrina says firmly, shoving him out of the store and ignoring, "but it's shiny and green and new and fast and loud and I _need it_!"

**Mine**

He presses a soft kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then along her neck as he wraps his arms around her waist before he's interrupted by… well, by his alarm; and then Bradley remembers that Sabrina left him at the altar to run off with that middle-aged Peter Pan –and maybe his broken heart has driven him off the edge, or maybe he's always been a little off, but he decides then and there that if he can't have Sabrina, _no one will._

* * *

**Yeah, I'd really like to do an entire fic off of "Mine" but I'll save it for later. I'm not liking this chapter as much as I liked some of the previous ones, so ya'll let me know what you think. My favorite this time was 'Devious'. I wrote that, then ended up staring at it thinking, "Man… how angry does someone have to be to remove the _steering wheel?_" **

**Feel free to make more requests! I _will_ get those out. I pinky promise, and we all know that's like signing in one's own blood. :)**

**Review! Not beggin, just askin. :D **


	6. Pick Up Six

**Oh, look, I'm still living! Shall I make more empty promises on how I'm never going to _not_ update for so long again? No? You're… you're getting tired of that? Oh… okay.**

**Since I have no clever intros or witty remarks to make, we'll just jump into the story.**

**Oh, wait! I do have a joke! :D Okay, a panda walks into a restaurant, sits down and orders a sandwich. After he finishes eating the sandwich, the panda pulls out a gun and shoots the waiter, and then stands up to go. "Hey!" shouts the manager. "Where are you going? You just shot my waiter and you didn't pay for your sandwich!"**

**The panda yells back at the manager, "Hey man, I am a PANDA! Look it up!"**

**The manager opens his dictionary and it reads:**

_**"A large bearlike black-and-white mammal (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) native to bamboo forests in China. Eats shoots and leaves."**_

_**… **_

**Get it? He's a panda, he eats, shoots, and leaves? Get it? **

**Okay,_ I_ thought it was funny. ON WITH THE STORY!**

___Warnings: The usual. These aren't connected (though I do sporadically reference "Cat" from chapter 1), there is tense, run-on, and punctuation abuse to the point of hysteria, and I like to kill the characters every once in a while. Or… more than every once in a while. This one has other cute couples in it as well, along with an AU plot line that I'm thinking about and, get this, a FIRST PERSON FICLET! I am quite horrible at first person, so you'll have to let me know how it goes. Maybe there will be more of them in the future? Probably not… Without further ado, here is the chapter of requests I promised all those eons ago. _

* * *

**Backpack**

"The backpack talks…" Puck marvels aloud, bouncing his baby girl on his knee as she chews on some bargain brand cereal while the two of them watch the exploradora and her fashion-forward monkey friend traverse through a jungle that somehow has paths leading to any place one could ever want to go, "and so does the map… so, it's like a prehistoric GPS that continuously sings off key?" then when Puck tries to sneak some tasty-o's away from his daughter, Allison shakes her head emphatically and says, "Swiper no swiping!" and Sabrina's eyes catch a glint that tell him he's going to be teased about this for at least a month.

**Fiasco**

Sabrina notices that always-calm, always-quiet Red almost rips out the Fairy Prince's throat the first time Mustardseed comes to town, and she notices that -even though he's extremely crass and condescending -Mustardseed has taken a real liking to Red; had these two been normal kids it would've been cute to see them bicker, but one is the temper sensitive Big Bad Wolf and the other is a royal with an over-developed sense of entitlement, so instead of a nice teen romance there's World War Three being waged in Sabrina's living room.

**Limerick**

"There once was a stinkhead named Puck

Who quickly ran out of his luck.

He caused lots of strife,

His wife threw a knife.

Thankfully he knows how to duck."

**Guzzle**

"What can I say -the car is a gas guzzler," Puck defends as they sit stranded on a windy road with no cellphone service; Sabrina grinds out, "For the car to be a gas guzzler, you _have to put gas in it, you lazy jerkface_!" and even though she's exasperated, she knows he did this to keep her from getting to the airport on time and to give them a bit longer before she heads to college, and since it's the first sign of "I'll miss you" he's shown since the acceptance letter, she won't stay mad at him for _too_ long.

**TAR **(_because I'd hate to be predictable, I'm going to screw with this word a bit. I hope you don't mind. Also: this is a vague preview of an AU I've been flirting with for some time now. Let me know if it sounds like something you'd be interested in reading.)_

Puck (Robin? The Trickster? Whatever the heck his name is) gives her a quick shake of his head blond head that makes his glasses slip a little farther down his nose, "That's why this alliance you want to form will never work, Grimm," he says, barely looking up at her as his fingers make applause with the keyboard, "you think tar is some sort of adhesive that is notoriously paired with feathers, and I say tar is the command Tape ARchive that manages a database of files on a tape or disk in Unix; see, you and I come from two completely different worlds and mixing blonde with geek is an amalgamation that will either bite us on the butt or land us in jail…" his rapid typing pauses and he gives her a sideways glance accompanied by an infuriating smirk before adding, "I'm sorry about your parents, but a couple of high-school kids going after black-hat hackers in an agency as large as the Scarlet Hand is insane, even by my standards… you've got guts, Grimm, I'll give you that."

**Shatterproof**

Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten that Puck was never going to stop being the dirty little boy she'd stumbled on in the woods all those years ago - he was smelly, filthy, arrogant, extreemly immature, and he wasn't going to change; Sabrina had started to imagine he was a _little _different (dashing, heroic, romantic, sentimental, politically correct) and she'd been upset when he had continued to be his impolite, rash, "villainous" self… yet, the fact that the Trickster King's bad habits are practically shatterproof was comforting because, well, she was one of his bad habits, and it didn't look like he'd be breaking her anytime soon.

**Deceiving**

"Well, maybe if you stopped trying to eat everything you saw, you wouldn't be deceived by cursed food, Pusbrain."

**Waiting List**

Sabrina needs a new heart -because apparently you can't be poisoned, drugged, shot, stabbed, thrown off of buildings, bruised, and tortured without it having any long-term adverse effects on the body -but they're telling him that someone else needs the heart more and that there are protocols and priorities and there's nothing they can do so he should just sit down by his wife and watch her die; Puck can't figure out how to communicate to these lab-coated idiots that, no matter what, Sabrina _will_ live, even if he has to rip own freaking heart out and sew it into her himself… and then… a terrifying, horrible, sickening, wonderful idea hits him…

**Glisten**

The tip of the arrow glistens as Puck shoots, his form tall and perfect and elegant, the arrow swiftly hitting its mark, and it's one of those rare moments that Sabrina lets herself be a teenage girl who sighs when a boy does something amazing… then Puck lets out an impossibly long belch and announces that he's going to go cause some mayhem, and Sabrina shakes her head and tells herself that she will _never_ fall in love with _him_.

**Awkward **

"Well…" Puck says, his voice sounding strange in the small closet, "that was…" "I know, I know, just… shut up about it," Sabrina murmurs, cheeks burning, "I had to come up with some sort of cover-" "Oh, and that was the first thing that came to mind? Grabbing me and-" he falters and she continues to defend herself, "If Mowgli knew we were spying on him we'd never have made it out alive… so we had to appear… distracted" "Yeah, right, I get that…" Puck rubs the back of his neck, "but that kiss was a bit overdone, Grimm… even for you…" and while Sabrina should be ready to curl up and die, the closet space is so small that she's still pressed against him, and she can feel Puck's heart hammering just as fiercely as her own.

**Cute**

"Yes, I like you better; no, you can't punch her lights out; yes, I was the one who invited Moth to dinner; no, you can't poison her; yes, you're a knockout in that dress; no, Moth doesn't look cuter than you; yes, I love you very much; no, I'm not being sarcastic, I just know exactly what you're going to ask me, Grimm, and_ -no,_ you're not predictable."

**Ribcage**

The tightness in her chest is starting to become unbearable (the longer she looks at the shadows in Puck's eyes, the more Sabrina can feel her ribcage slowly closing in on her) and she knows that he wants answers -_why would you fall in love with someone else, why Bradley, why couldn't you wait for me, what part of eternity wasn't clear when you became an Everafter, why would you do this to me, do you even love me anymore, should I even love you?_ - but all she can say is "I didn't think you were coming back" and it sounds so _stupid_ out of her mouth that she clamps her hand solidly over her lips, forcing her eyes shut and hoping for… for _what_ she doesn't know, but anything other than _this_ -anything other than Puck staring at her like she's become a totally different person, like she had meant to break his heart - and then Puck grabs her hand away from her face and pulls her into a kiss, practically inhaling her right there on the sidewalk like she was oxygen and he was suffocating… and the tightness in her chest _finally_ starts to ebb away and she feels as though she can breathe.

**Sad**

"I'm dying, Sabrina," Puck tells her, wringing his hands, "I've got less than a two months to live and-" he lets out a choked laugh that sounds strangled and marred by the lump caught in his throat -"and even though I've already had 4,000 years on earth… I feel like I haven't _done_ anything important… like I could've been so much more… like I'm a sad excuse for a boyfriend… like… like…" his voice falters as he looks at the picture of Sabrina in his wallet, of her happy and laughing, and that's when Puck realizes that he simply _can't_ tell the only person who ever truly cared about him - the only person he really allowed himself to love - that he's as good as dead… and maybe his brother's crazy plan is the only way to save his life, but that would mean he'd have to commit to _years _without seeing Sabrina, and even as he tucks his wallet back into his jeans and finishes packing, he's not sure he wants to leave her.

**Marker**

"Oh _relax_ Puck, I'm sure we'll find a way to get the dye out of your hair, there's no reason to _freak out_ about looking like a _purple marker_; after all, it's not like it's _permanent_ or anything - oh, wait, yeah it is… not so funny now is it, Fairyboy?"

**Periwinkle **

They can't agree on whether the color is blue or purple, and while something so trivial probably wouldn't cause a fuss in a normal relationship, Daphne and Pinocchio are just about ready to kill each other over it; if Sabrina were a better sister she wouldn't have offered her services in carrying out a prank war that would reverberate through all of Ferryport Landing for decades, but - in her defense - Puck started helping her brother-in-law first, and how could she let the Grimm name be disgraced by two overrated fairytale characters?

**Patience**

"If you don't stop popping your gum I'm going to rip out your intestines and strangle you with them," Sabrina growls at him, teeth grinding and patience wearing thin; Puck smiles, poping his gum again, and, even though he knows better than to take her threats as idle, he ends up choking out a startled yelp when she hurls herself off of the couch and tackles him to the ground.

**Quirky **

So the girl has some strange habits -like, seriously, who eats the _entire shell_ of the sunflower seed because it saves time, and who color codes their closet but leaves the drawers a mess, and who refuses to wear wet socks, and who ties their sneakers before putting them away? -and I know that if I ever point out how quirky she is she'll deny it adamantly… but Mom, I love her, so please bear with me while she systematically eats the food on her plate in a counterclockwise fashion, and _please_ don't guilt her into wearing those stupid heels again... don't ask me why but my wife and heels _do not get along_, so for once in your life be _tolerant_ of her weirdness, and thank the heavens that a few odd habits are all that's wrong with her; besides… dad did the same for you.

**Wheelchair**

Sabrina had pretty much been ordering her husband around all day (he gave her _permission_ to boss him around, so could she really be expected _not_ to be overly obnoxious this once?) but she was no great trickster and she couldn't think of anything humiliating for him to do (well, okay, she'd asked him to go pick up tampons and, judging by the stricken horror that paled his face, that was pretty bad) -all the things she told him to do actually needed to be done; she made sure to soften the blow with phrases like "would you be a dear and..." or "if you wouldn't mind..." but what surprised her most was the fact that be actually _did_ all the things she asked (even when she'd told him to go make her a sandwich!) so while _actually_ dying and barely being revived was definitely not going to become a habit, the power of the wheelchair she was confined to was, she decided, a wonderful, wonderful thing.

**Masquerade**

"You have a heart as pure as gold," Midas says to Puck as the fairy tries not to look at the solidified golden masks that are too lifelike and too graphic to be anything but the severed faces of actual people, "and with features like that, I'd love to add you to my collection…" and that's when Puck catches sight of a face so familiar it knocks the wind out of him; but he was supposed to be _rescuing_ Sabrina, he'd promised that he'd always _protect her_, so that couldn't be her face Midas had on his wall… it _couldn't_.

**Birthstone**

She didn't care much for the color of her birthstone - out of all the rocks in the universe, apparently Someone _up there_ thought it would be funny to assign her with the _pinkest_ one the there was- so when she got a diamond in her ring instead of a gem she was relieved that she wouldn't be stuck with another pink piece of jewelry… and it took Sabrina a while to register why Bradley had given her a _diamond_ instead.

**Invisible**

"I love you," she said -had she told him that often enough? Did he really understand? -"I love you, I love you, I-" the gun barrel was cold on the side of her head and she shuddered at the dull _click_ of the weapon being cocked; she tried to ignore the fact that Puck was crying and his entire body was trembling and his eyes were bright with fear, she tried to feel nothing in her last moments of life, tried to turn her emotions transparent… invisible, but she had to let him know, "Puck… I love y-"

**Heatwave**

It's hot, it's hot, it's hot, it's hot -_holy crap it's HOT-_ and it feels like the oxygen is being sucked out of the air leaving only murky humidity and suffering behind, but Puck really shouldn't complain because now that he's finally convinced Sabrina to go to the pool with him, he can try out his new sunscreen prank… blue _is_ her favorite color, after all.

**Meow**

Puck was aiming for a romantic evening with his wife - with him King of Faerie and Sabrina busy with her fairytale law office they hadn't really had time to relax and have fun in over a month - but every time he tried to make a move on Sabrina, their stupid cat started purring and nuzzling between them, drawing Sabrina's attention off of him and onto the fuzzball; if he didn't know any better, he'd think the look reflecting in the demon cat's yellow eyes was one of smug satisfaction… the _jerk_.

**Wrath**

"My methods, my terms," he says darkly, panting even though he hasn't been running, "if we're going to get her back we do it _my way_, and that means cutting corners, breaking bones, and I will not hesitate to kill or torture anyone involved in taking Sabrina…" he looks Daphne in the eye to see if she can handle it - to see if she understands that he's a _villain_ and he's _vengeful_ and he doesn't _play nice_ when Sabrina is in danger, to see if she'll try and stop him - but Daphne's brown eyes are stone cold and she's gripping her wand so tightly it looks like she'll snap it in half; when it's all over, and Sabrina is safe and more or less okay, Puck tells himself that he will _never_ incur the wrath of Daphne Grimm, and shudders to think about what happens when Marshmallow is _really_ ticked off.

**Piggyback**

She's not _drunk_ (she only had, what, one, two, five beers? Big deal) and she can walk just _fine_, thank you very much, and there's no need to carry her like she's _seven, _and she doesn't care how warm his back is or how good he smells tonight -for once- or even how disgustingly romantic he's being because she is _going to do this on her own_… you know… once the room stops spinning.

**Television**

It had been a mistake to let Puck watch the magic showcase on T.V because now all he could think about was white rabbits and stabbing people with swords (something about how much cooler _fake_ magic was compared to _real_ magic, because the T.V magicians were all about tricks and he was the _king_ of tricks), and Sabrina had held her tongue when Puck's failed magic attempts made giant messes she was left to clean up, but when he started laughing nervously in the middle of the trick where he sawed his assistant in half, she made it a point to destroy that retched television if she ever got her the rest of her body back.

**Bioamplification** _(wow, I had to look this one up :/)_

"Umm, well see, there are toxins and, uh, when they enter the atmosphere things get… worse, and…" Sabrina falters, racking her brain for how to explain the word; Puck is laughing at her unabashedly and Sabrina growls that Daphne's old enough to look words up on her own.

**Glasses**

Puck growls, "I look stupid," as he glares at his reflection in the mirror through ugly librarian glasses; Sabrina snorts and says, "Uh, yeah, you really do," and the evil look he tries to shoot her is totally lost under the winged tips of his bug-eyed new specs… _curse Jake and his stupid plans!_

******Scarred**

"Wow Grimm, what happened to you?" he says before he can stop himself; Sabrina visibly flinches, putting her hand over her face as if that will cover the black eye and the nasty gash on her forehead and the blood still lining her teeth and the little patch of hair that was ripped out of her head, and then it clicks that Sabrina is being _bullied_ by someone other than _him_… but apparently she can read his mind because she says, "this is my fight, Puck, and these are my scars… you can't do this for me, and I don't need your protection, I'll kick their butts myself, don't worry" he smiles at that - she's really gotten braver, hasn't she? - and in a rare moment of affection, he pulls her into a hug and says "you're crazy Grimm… alright, but don't let them give you too many scars -I can't possibly marry you if you look like one of Elvis' sewn up chew toys."

**Lightning**

The lightning strikes the sky, bleeding light against the black sky, and Sabrina wraps her arms a little tighter around Puck -but _no_ she isn't scared of some stupid lightning, she's not_ two_, for heavens sake, and it's just a small storm and she's about to be a _mother_, she can't be afraid of silly little things like… oh gosh, _when is this storm going to be over_?

**British**

"He talks funny," Puck declares quietly to Sabrina, "I don't like it" and Sabrina hits him with her elbow and chides "Hush, he's British, it's normal" before settling her narrowed gaze back onto the Detective - the one and only Sherlock Holmes - and Puck is relieved he's not the only one who isn't totally starstruck by the guy… so he could notice things really quickly, _big freakin' deal_.

**Desert**

"Puck, hunny, there's a big difference between desert and dessert…"

**Tango**

"It takes two to tango," Peter taunts the dragon, swinging his sword around _like an idiot_ and showing off to Sabrina _like an idiot_ and being infuriatingly heroic _like an idiot_; Puck growls, "I don't think he came here to flirt, but you two _would_ make a cute couple - you've got the same scaly skin, bad breath, stinky feet…" Peter makes an unsettled face at that and turns his sword in Puck's direction, the two of them ready to have a yet _another_ standoff- long story short, Sabrina ends up doing most of the work herself: in the end she chops off the dragons head, jabs her finger in their direction and sneers, "I know you two have feelings for each other, and while I'm tremendously happy for you both, the next time a fire breathing beast is threatening to burn down the town, _dancing_ might not be the best course of action."

* * *

_*erm*_

_I think I covered all of the requests I missed. :) Yay! This chapter had a few ficlets that made me a bit emotional, like Ribcage and Sad and, or course, Invisible. I wish I could give you all happy fics, but alas that isn't my nature. Sorry._

_As always you can request words or themes and, as always, let me know what your favorite was! I liked Wrath. As much as Sabrina is a force to be reckoned with, I imagine Daphne would be horrifying to fight._  
_Oh, yeah, and when is someone going to write Sherlock Holmes into Sisters Grimm fanfic?! I mean, he's a detective, he's fictional, he's fantastic… why has this not happened? This needs to happen._

_Like… now. Right now. Make it happen. :D_


End file.
